They Exist Only For Each Other
by Telaka
Summary: AU. Two young struggling women are lost, found and brought into a fight they never wanted in a world they always hated.
1. Lost and Found

They Exist Only For Each Other

****

**((An alternate universe fiction revolving around the lives of two struggling young prostitutes, Storm and Phoenix, trying to earn their place in the world whilst running away from it at the same time.**

**Rated 'R' for adult themes.))**

            There was a creak of rust as the door to the dingy one room apartment on the middle floor of a block of pathetically built apartments was flung open angrily and the woman with the temper of a storm stepped in tired and frustrated amongst other things.

In an instant the alert mind of the red head that had been asleep on the sofa came to life, eyes snapping open with the fire of a phoenix.

            "Shit Storm!  What time is it?"

The tempered white haired African beauty flung down her keys on the grimy kitchen worktop and fell onto the couch at the red heads feet, letting some of her exhaustion and stress fade away.

            "Six."

Her roommate grinned teasingly.  "Mr Ransom again was it?"

The woman known only as Storm gritted her teeth, memories of the long night she had just suffered still horribly fresh in her wound up mind.

            "I swear to God if that guy didn't pay as well as he did I'd ram his own fat face up his own fat arse and leave him like that."

The woman known as Phoenix suppressed another grin.  "Your customer Storm not mines."

Thunder rolled overhead, bold and threatening. 

            "Jeeze, control the temper would you?  Don't wanna get caught by the Patrol now."  She spoke with a hint of mocking sarcasm in her voice.

            "Fuck the Patrol."

Another roll of thunder cried out above them.

To this Phoenix sighed.  "Suite yourself."

She got up and let Storm stretch her long tense body out across the couch and finally within ten minutes fall asleep.

Phoenix amused herself by making breakfast for the two.

            As far as standards went life for the two young struggling women was pretty low, but not the worst.

            Storm's parents had disowned her at about the age of six and it was her only friend at the time, Phoenix, who took her into her home and made her her family.

Phoenix's family had consisted of her mum and older sister at the time.  They were both dead now.

But as dirty as their home was and as risky and lousy as their jobs were they always had and always would have each other, as long as the Patrol didn't get them, in their minds.

            "Storm?  Storm!"

At Phoenix's shouted the woman jerked awake sitting bolt upright and looking around with sharp blue eyes.

            "Do you want some breakfast?"

Storm moaned and lay her head back down on the arm of the couch.

            "Just toast."

Phoenix came to sit at Storm's feet placing two plates of food on the small coffee table in front of them.  Storm grudgingly sat back up again and took a slice of toast, quickly eating it.

            "It was a rough night wasn't it?"

Storm nodded, swallowing.  "I think I'm gonna have to drop Mr Ransom.  He's getting dodgier every time I see him.  He had a knife at his bedside last night."

Phoenix's face grew sombre.  It was a dodgy customer that had killed her sister.

            "Yeah, if you've got your doubts about the guy an' all…"

Storm took another slice of buttered toast.  "I think I'll take tonight off, I can't face another all-nighter."

Phoenix's shoulders dropped. 

            "What?"

She shook her head, red hair rippling down her back.  "Well it's just the rents due next week and we're way short.  And we still own Mary money from last months bills."

Storm's chest heaved in a depressed and tiresome sigh.

            "You know if it wasn't for you—"

            "I think I'd go out and shoot myself.  I know, I know.  Thanks."

Phoenix threw her arms over her shoulders and kissed her only one true friend on the head.  Storm shrugged her off.

            "One day."

            "One day we're gonna live in the countryside and have a big cottage and a dog called Lassie okay?  For now we're paying our dues.  Anyway, I got errands to run so I'll see you later.  Just don't go shooting yourself out in the street, you'll make a scene."

            "No promises."

Again Phoenix kissed her on the head then left to do her errands.

            Phoenix hated collecting money from her regulars, mainly because she hated most of her regulars.  But if she collected enough then there was always the slim chance that they could both take the night off and get out of their every growing debt. 

She didn't get very far in her rounds when she caught sight of a crowd of two men and a woman and was forced to take cover in a soiled damp alleyway, diving behind some over loaded dustbins.

            She hadn't banked on the Patrol being out again today but then they must have picked up Storm's thunder so it didn't come as a massively big shock to her, more of an unpleasantly. 

Of course it would be her luck that they stop inches in front of her hiding spot.

            "Y'know I think Chuck got the signals scrambled again.  Can't smell the bloody weather bitch anywhere."

There was an impatient sigh.  "If Monsieur Charles say he felt de mutant den Monsieur Charles be right."

The female spoke up.  "He also said she could be anywhere within a ten block radius Logan suga' so you're just gonna have to be patient."

            "Okay Rogue, Gambit, one of you tell me how long we been tracking this bitch and her pain in the ass pal.  Almost a year, that's how long.  A year wasted lookin' for two lousy mutants when there's hundreds more out there."

The female grew irritated with the one she had called Logan.

            "Just keep lookin' and stop moanin'.  There's only so long you can keep hiding from the X-Men."

The protestant man growled but moved on with the other two.

            When they were gone out of sight Phoenix had to take five minutes to stop herself from shaking.  From the little information she had on the Patrol she knew they had somehow locked onto Storm's mutant signature and so through her they could maybe track them both down.  What they would do after they caught them Phoenix didn't want to know so she didn't intend on getting herself caught.

Scanning with her open mind she deemed it clear to go and stepped out of the dirty alleyway, still shaking and cursing.

She continued down the street she had been walking along, lighting a cigarette as she went and watching out for further Patrol members.  They seemed to have cleared away.

            Her next interruption laid a heavy fat hand on her shoulder making her drop her cigarette and whip around sharply.  She came face to face with the greasy haired fat cat bank boss, Mr Ransom.

Phoenix pulled away with disgust on her face as he grinned a greedy gap tooth smile.

            "Bad habit Ms Phoenix, could land you dead."

Phoenix glared at him whilst lighting another cigarette in annoyance at loosing her first.

            "Tell Ms Stormy I'll be dropping by later."

There was a hint of fire in her sharp green eyes as they narrowed slightly.

            "No you wont, she's done with you.  Go get your kicks somewhere else Ransom."

It was his turn to glare, eyeing Phoenix with a feeling of power.

            "I pay good money and I want what I pay for, okay?"

            "No not okay!  Go find another woman to get your money's worth from but leave Storm alone."

And with that she turned on her stiletto heals and went back home, forgetting about her errands.

            Tying her waist length jet black tipped white hair into a head high pony tail Storm finished her dramatic look with heavy black eye makeup and a pair of small gold thunderbolt earrings.  Phoenix was pacing the rough wooden floor over and over again, more than a little anxious as she watched her friend get ready. 

            "The Patrol's getting impatient Storm, they got a lock on you last time you used your powers.  Ransom's looking for you too.  The rent's not worth it if you get hurt."  

Storm rolled her dark blue eyes before locking them onto Phoenix's green ones.

            "When have I ever been caught?  Never, that's when.  That's why I'm still standing here and I will still be standing here in six or seven hours eating toast with you on the couch like we always do.  Now come on, we got customers awaiting."

Storm took Phoenix's forearm and dragged her unwilling body out of the pitiful apartment block and down into the poorly lit street below.  They stood for a second just outside the flats and hugged briefly.

            "Just watch your back Storm."

Storm kissed her lightly on the cheek.  "Always do.  Any trouble and I'll holler, I promise."

Finally they parted after another hug and began making their way through the dark streets of New York to earn their pathetic livings.

            It was a quiet night for both girls; the streets were usually fairly lonely of bodies on a Sunday.

            More than fed up Storm sat on an empty dustbin in the mouth of a deserted alleyway making her way through a can of cold beer slowly.

She was ready to call it a night when she saw a noisy fumbling shadow make its way down the street ungracefully, singing slurry words to the sky.

It was a very drunk Mr Ransom.

Storm groaned as he called out to her, coming to stand (sort of) at her side.

            "Hey there Stormy, ma girl.  What brings your purdy lil' face out so late here in these awful, awful streets?"  He lent over and whispered to her, making her almost gag on the stench of his breath.  "You know, there be hookers and the sorts round these parts, you wanna watch yourself you know."

Storm pulled away, raising one amused white eyebrow.

            "Oh really, I haven't seen any myself."

He stumbled a little, coming to lean his heavy bulk on the brick wall at the corner.  "So what you doin' out here?"

She crossed her arms, standing further away from his foul body.

            "I could ask you the same Ransom."

He hiccupped and giggled.

            "Well you see now, you can see right?  Well you see the wife, well she went and gone and left me you see.  Shame in' it?  So me, I goes to meet me ol' mate whiskey here an' we been havin' a smashin' time…time, ah tell ye."

Storm for some reason she didn't even know about actually took a little pity of the wretched man.

            "Here Mr Ransom, I'll take you home, you can go see your wife and maybe—"

            "No!  No I wan' ma money's worth you hear you slapper?"

Storm backed off and frowned.  "Fine, you can go find your own way home."

She turned to leave when his fat ring clad hand reached out to grab her forearm roughly.  She whipped her head back round and tried to pull away from him.

            "Get off me you fat bastard!"

He growled and just as she wrenched her arm free she caught sight of something glint in Ransom's leather belt.  As he reached for the object a blaze of lightening formed in her clenched fist as a warning for him to back off.

But he didn't take the warning and before she could strike, the object, a sharp little dagger, was struck across her belly with the rage of a drunken man.  As she reeled back in shock he dug in again, dragging the knife through deep and long, parallel to the other gash.

            The sky above went berserk answering to her pain as she fell back into the alleyway amidst a veil of shadows.  Rogue streaks of lightening came down from nowhere one hitting Mr Ransom with enough force to knock him back into the road.

As she lay in the shadows, trying to take in what had just happened the ultimate brunt of the pain and shock hit her and with it sent a desperate message out to Phoenix.

            The red head was only a few blocks away pulling in her first customer of the night when she jerked back from him, grabbing her head in the sudden lash of pain.

            "No… Storm!"

Without another word to her would be customer she bolted down the quiet streets that led to Storm, her stilettos echoing out through the frosty night air.

            She wasn't the only one to pick up the signals of Storm.

            "You see that mon ami?"

The southern girl nodded to her Cajun partner as they watched a hail of lightening pour from the sky.

            "That's her alright."

The duo took off as fast as Phoenix had in an unknown race to see who would reach Storm's body first.

Phoenix won the race, reaching Storm long before the other two did.

She fell into the darkness of the alleyway, coming to her knees beside Storm looking down at her with a mixture of fear and dread.

            "My God Storm, what happened?!"

Storm tried to sit up and Phoenix slipped her arm under her shoulder blades, easing her up slowly.  

            "Him…"

Storm managed to point over to the sprawled out body of Mr Ransom as he lay across the street curb.

            "I'm phoning the police."

            "No!  They'll ask too many question—"

She broke off in a fit of horse coughs and Phoenix's stomach lurched when she saw the blood spill onto Storm's chin.

            "Lets just go home…"

Phoenix watched as her friend's white eyes closed over and she fell back limp in her supporting arm.

            "Storm?  Oh God Storm, please wake up.  We gotta get outta here, please."

A shadow fell over the two women and Phoenix turned her eyes in terror.

            "I think she be out for de count chere."

Her stomach lurched again in horrid realisation as she recognised the duo from this morning. 

Her sharp green eyes took in a couple standing side by side clad in distinctive black and gold uniforms, each modified for the wearer with random X's marked onto their suits.

One pair of green eyes met another as the woman stood forward extending a black-gloved hand to Phoenix.

            "We're not here to hurt you hon', we're here to help."

Phoenix scoffed.  "You're the God damn Patrol.  All you're here for is to round us up and brand us.  Train us to fight the bad fight and all that crap.  Don't think so."

The severally injured Storm moaned in Phoenix's arms as she held her protectively.  The man spoke up.

            "Least let us help your friend 'fore she gets any worse.  You can leave us soon as she's better but I'm sure it sting if she died on you."

Phoenix faltered, knowing how right he was.  If Storm died she would have nothing, she would more than likely kill herself. 

Scanning both their minds quickly she was forced to believe for now that these people were genuine even if she didn't have an ounce of trust for them.

            Reluctantly she moved aside and let the man pick up Storm in his arms where she lay limp and cold.

Following behind the couple Phoenix walked quickly as they led her to their territory.

In walking past Mr Ransom the southern girl gave him a swift hard kick with her knee high boots before walking on, not missing a beat in her stride. 

**((Chapter two up on request))**


	2. One Still Stands Broken

They Exist Only For Each Other Pt 2 

            Despite the cold hard lump that had formed at the pit of Phoenix's taut stomach and the feeling of depression that was growing and sinking every time she looked over at Storm the red head could not help feeling pretty well impressed when she first laid her sharp green eyes on the mansion that loomed overhead.  A low long whistle escaped her lips making the other two jump at the sudden noise.

            "You do yourself well here.  What is that a castle you built yourself?  How many bathrooms you got?"

The southern girl smiled, walking over to a brick post built at one side of a high spiked gate and spoke into an intercom. 

            "Logan, you about?  Let us in."

There was a moment of silence then a teasing voice responded back to her.

            "Back so soon Rogue?  You guys finally as bored as me hunting' those two bitches?"

Phoenix crossed her arms and raised one slim red eyebrow.  The southern girl shot back into the intercom.

            You wont be laughing when you see who our guests are!  Let us in, now!"

There was a second of silence before the man holding Storm leant forward over his partner's shoulder to speak his piece.

            "Any time now homme, we got a bad situation on our hands."

Finally after another long pause the high spiked gates at the foot of the mansion drive swung open slowly and the three continued walking, a small trail of blood marking out their walked path.

            Two huge oak doors that made for the front entrance to the vast house were opened even before they reached the porch and a short young looking man, no older than about twenty something, stood in the doorway to greet them.  He pointed at Storm.

            "So when you mean situation…"

            "Yeah, go get Hank."

Obediently the man whose voice Phoenix recognised from the alleyway and intercom left up a flight of stairs calling on the one known as Hank.

With a short nod to his female partner the other man left with Storm to disappear in a maze of corridors.

Phoenix's face grew pained as the female turned to confront her.

            "It's alright suga', he wont hurt her.  Name's Rogue by the way."

            "Phoenix."

Rogue looked upon Phoenix with hidden pity.  "So what happened to her?"

Phoenix shrugged.  "Shot I suppose, or stabbed maybe.  Either way it was that guy Ransom, the one you kicked in the street, that got her.  Bastard.  I told her not to bother with him anymore but she has a tendency not to listen, ever.  Must have been paying a lot to get her to work.  You sure she'll be alright?"

Rogue smiled slightly, nodding just as the short man returned from up the stairs with another colleague at his side.  This one, Hank Phoenix guessed, was considerably taller than any of them, a lot more hansom too than the short guy.  He stood at six foot four at the very least with a gentle face and a shock of electric blue hair atop his head that was spiked with a mass of gel.  He was quite young looking too but not as young as the short guy, about late twenties maybe.

He nodded politely to Phoenix then turned to Rogue.

            "Remy's with your patient in the med lab.  She's either been shot or stabbed across the stomach, we're not sure.  It's pretty bad looking though."

With another nod he left.

Rogue turned back to see the short man eyeing up the red head, grinning when he reached her chest.

            "Wanna behave yourself Logan?  Sorry 'bout him, just ignore him."

Phoenix smiled darkly.  "Oh it's okay, I don't go for a relationship with a dick attached to the end, that's just part of my job."

He stopped smiling.

Rogue laughed.  "Shut you up.  Here I'll take you to a room.  Oh and in answer to your bathroom question, we got seventeen.  Fifteen en suites and two main bathrooms.  Come on, up the stairs."

Reluctantly Phoenix followed the southern girl up the large flight of stairs and then off to the right at the landing. 

Rogue stopped in front of one of a long line of doors along the corridor.

            "This should be comfortable enough."

She opened the door to reveal a massive luxury en suite bedroom, fitted with rich oak furniture and a plush king sized bed dressed with a fine canopy and feather stuffed sheets.  A set of French patio windows opened up to a wide-open spaced balcony with a clear view of the long stretching mansion grounds.  Moonlight rushed the room, highlighting all of this to Phoenix's astounded eyes.  She could say nothing.  This place was bigger that her and Storm's flat, it was bigger than any bedroom she had ever dreamt of, let alone seen.

Rogue noted the silence nervously.

            "If you don't like it ah could show you another room.  We got plenty more."

Phoenix finally made a noise, a kind of chocked laugh.

            "No, no this is fine.  Actually it's more than that, it's amazing!  I can't believe this place, it's huge!"

Rogue shrugged and smiled.  "Well it's home, that's all I can say.  Breakfast's any time you want and I'll see what I can do about letting you in to see your friend.  Hank can be pretty fussy about visitors though.  Have a good night, ah'll leave you in peace now."

She nodded polity then left shutting the door behind her.

Phoenix began to walk around the room her skinny heals clicking across the highly polished wooden floor as she went.  She first took a look in the walk in wardrobe and drawers; all had clothes packed with black sweaters and sweat pants marked with gold 'X's.  She took one sweatshirt and threw it on over her skimpy lime green boob tube, suddenly cold.

Then walking along the strip of moonlight that poured down the middle of the room she opened the French patio doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

            The view was magnificent, breathtaking really.  Acres upon acres of lawn and trees stretched out before her.  Fountains, sleeping in the night, tall and nobles with angels and mystical beasts lay dotted around the land.  A vast swimming pool glittered off to the left of the mansion lined with marble and fine silver steps and diving boards.  

It was too much for her to take in all at once.  Things had been so horribly rushed over the past few hours and Phoenix's mind was still catching up reluctantly.  Pain ripped through her conscience as she thought of Storm and the mess she had landed herself in.

She shook her head muttering to herself.  "Out of the fire into the frying pan I think, or something like that.  Oh Storm, we really did it this time.  Caught by the Patrol and all.  Just hope they're as trusting as their smiles."

She managed one weak sad smile for herself before she bowed her head in self-defeat.  In the moonlight a single tear fell down the face of a once proud but now broken woman. 

            "How is she?"

Rogue stood cross-armed waiting for her report.  Seeing as Henry would not let her into the medical rooms to see Storm she had to make do with a report.

The tall hansom man sighed, cleaning his blood stained hands on a strip of cloth.

            "Well I can tell you it's two deep stab wounds across the abdomen that she's suffering from.  Far too deep.  I want to know why she's not dead yet 'cause she should be."

Rogue shrugged.  "Would you rather she was?"

            "Look Rogue, there's two ways this can go in the next twenty four hours.  Either she dies from the blood loss or she dies form the damage done to the organs.  I'm not holding out much hope for the third option.

            "Which is?"  Rogue was growing nervous.

            "A miracle."

She swore.  "Okay Hank, don't let her die.  Just do what you can please, she has to live or we loose them both.  Got that?"

            "Yes boss.  But one thing, don't get her friend's hopes up, okay?"

Her shoulders dropped as he retreated back into the medical room.

            It was just then that she heard the front door swing open and shut.  She turned on her heels to go see who it was, her tired face breaking into a relived smile when she reached the main hall.

            "Charles!  Gawd I thought you were never coming back from Scotland."

She threw her arms around the elder man's neck hugging him tight.

            "Ah Rogue, miss me?"

She stepped back from the embrace, smiling sadly.  She was met by a pair of intelligent old blue eyes set into a kind gentle face of a balding man no taller than around five and a half feet, about the same height as Rogue herself.

He walked with a limp and a stick full of teeth marks due to the great beast of a dog he insisted in taking everywhere with him.

Rogue bent down to clap the black retriever when it came bounding in after Charles but he ran right past her and she let him go. 

            "We've got guests."

Charles raised one grey eyebrow.  "Oh really?  Who?"

            "Storm and Phoenix."

He laughed unsurely.  "You are kidding right?"

She shook her head.  "No.  Come on I'll explain en route to the medical rooms.  Maybe Hank'll let you in, 'cause ah sure as hell aint letting' anywhere near this patient."

            She had decided that if anyone knocked then she was sleep.  But dogs don't knock.

            The slightly ajar dark oak door to her new bedroom swung open slamming against the wall and causing Phoenix to jump clean off the bed.

She collected herself trying to hide the pure annoyance etched across her face seeing as this was not her territory to be getting mad on.

            When she saw it was a dog though she eased and couldn't help but smile.

            "Aw don't tell me these guys have their own private Lassie too."

But the dog was too dumb to be Lassie as it leapt onto her bed and knocked her onto her back, clambering all over her skinny stomach with heavy great black paws.

            "Get off you beast.  No, don't you dare, fuck!  Put that tongue away!"

A sharp whistle cracked the air and an amused toned voice followed.

            "Mac you daft mutt, get over here."

It was the one Rogue kept shouting at, Logan.  On his call the dog fell off the bed and sat at the young man's side, tail whacking him on the side of his ankle.

            "Stupid dog.  Should'a let him have you though, I don't appreciate being called a dick."

Phoenix wiped her face off with the bed sheets.

            "Who called you a dick, the dog?"

            "Funny."

            "What?"  She frowned irritably but kept her temper.  "Me?  When'd I call you a dick?"

Logan rolled his eyes.  "At the stairs, 'don't do relationships with dicks', all that crap."

Phoenix snorted, quickly holding back a laugh.

            "What?"

            "I think you got the wrong end of the stick there."

It was Logan's turn to frown in frustration.  "I didn't think that comment could go two ways."

Phoenix sighed.  "Men."       

            "What the hell you on about?"

            "Rouge's a woman, she might have caught on by now, ask her."

Logan left, giving up on the temperamental red head, and it wasn't until he was at the bottom of the stairs that he finally caught on.

He grinned widely, laughing.  "A lesbian prostitute, what next eh Mac?"

            Morning rolled around, sickeningly bright and sunny, beams striking across Phoenix's still form.

            She had neither the want nor the energy to get up so instead she stayed rolled up tightly in her plush feather stuffed bed sheets, hidden from the rest of the world.  She wanted to scan for Storm but was too afraid to see how she was.  She thought of breakfast but her stomach lurched so she passed on that idea.  She thought of just simply getting up but that proposal passed too.

It took her a few minutes for her to realise that she was depressed.  It was horrible.

            So she probably really would kill herself if Storm died…

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door and sighing she sat up, reluctantly calling for the person to come in.

It was Rogue.  At least Rogue she liked.

            "Sorry if ah woke you.  Thought ah'd lend you these."

She was handed a pile of green and black clothes, the first set of clothes she had seen here without the gold X's marked all over them.

            "Eh, thanks.  You like your green don't you?"

Rogue nodded.  "Anything that matches ma eyes, thought maybe it work with you too."

Phoenix managed a small halfhearted smile. 

            "Yeah…"

            "Well I'll leave you be then—"

            "How's Storm?"

Rogue lowered her eyes.  "Aw, ah don't know.  You best askin' Hank that one."

She went to leave but Phoenix stopped her again.

            "Wait, please."

Rogue turned on hearing the desperation in the young woman's voice.

            "Yeah?"

Phoenix lowered her eyes, shrugging.

            "I don't…I don't want to be alone I guess."

Rogue smiled a bittersweet smile, sitting down on the bed beside Phoenix.

            "Ah know how you feel hon'.  Without Remy, ah'd never have made it to where ah am now."

            "Who's Remy?"

            "Oh, the guy you met that night when we found you and Storm.  We grew up together, like brother and sister, in New Orleans, out in our own in the streets.  Most fun ah ever had in ma life.  More'n a couple of times ah thought ah'd lost him, but we pulled through in end.  Guess that's why ah got strong hopes for Storm.  So should you."

Phoenix's hands moved over to the pile of clothes, picking them up absent-mindedly.  She smiled as a thought reoccurred to her.

            "Don't suppose Logan sussed out something about me yet has he?"

Rogue smiled.  She had known all along.

            "Don't know, haven't spoken to him since last night.  Are you and Storm, together?"

            Phoenix nodded, trying to hold back the tears but failing.  She threw herself into the pillows, suddenly unable to look at Rogue.

The pity in Rogue's eyes grew painfully evident as she watched the unbearably skinny and starved wrecked young woman who should have had her whole life in front of her but had nothing instead, cry herself into a further set depression.

She gave her one reassuring stroke across her back then got up, leaving with nothing else to offer the woman in comfort.

            Phoenix cried herself back to sleep and it wasn't until around mid afternoon when next she woke, her eyes crusted over and her pillow damp.  The clothes still sat at her side and after ten minutes sitting staring at them blankly she came to her senses and put some of them on.

She ended up donning a jade green polo neck and black jeans, a dramatic change from her low cut halter necks and frayed denim hot pants.

They did fit strangely well though.

After tiding herself up to some presentable extent Phoenix made her way cautiously out of the massive bedroom and into the elongated hallway where she walked until she found the stairs she had climbed the other night.

No one else seemed to be around and as soon as she made it to the base of the stairs she realised that she didn't have a clue as to where to go.

It was a voice inside her open mind that told her.

            ~Phoenix, if you turn left at the main entrance then follow the corridor through you'll be at the medical rooms. ~

She jumped as the voice spoke to her, not use to using her telepathic powers for communicating to anyone except Storm.  She also didn't like using her power much either.

            Looking around she still saw no life so hesitantly moved to follow the directions issued to her by the faceless voice.

Her long striding footsteps echoed clear, bright lights blaring down in the eerily quiet hallways of the behemoth mansion.  

Just as Phoenix felt the pathways could go on forever she banked a corner and found Rogue, her male companion from the other night and another man, older, about early fifties all standing in waiting outside a steel door.  The older man stepped forward, a warm smile playing across his kindly face.

            "Ah the infamous Phoenix, so we finally get to meet you.  I'm Charles Xavier, owner of this mansion and founder of the X-Men."

He extended a hand to her but she just stared at it.  His hand fell back to his side.

            "The X-men?"

One looked as confused as the other when she asked.

            "Yes the people who brought you here, they are the X-Men."

Phoenix's mouth opened then shut, opened again and then shut in defeat.

The other man stood forwards.

            "She called us de Patrol 'afore.  'Member Rogue?"

She nodded slowly.  "Oh yeah.  Hon' we aint the Patrol, trust me."

            "Then who—"

The hansom blue haired young man Phoenix had seen earlier and recognised as Hank stepped out from behind the steel door and nodded to the small crowd.

The older man, Charles, urged Phoenix forward and Hank allowed her and only her back into the medical room with him.  They disappeared as the door shut behind them.

Charles nodded.  "Makes sense now why they kept running from us."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.  "Really?"

            "Well would you of all people Rogue want the Patrol trailing after you?"

            After all this time that Phoenix had known how badly Storm was hurt she still she hadn't prepared herself for the worst.

            The sight that greeted her in the medical room was highly distressing on her taut mind and instantly brought swells of tears to her sharp green eyes, a hard lump forming in her throat.

Storm was barley recognisable under the mass of wires and tubes all trying to keep her alive.  Her face was dramatically paled and her lips and fingertips blue.  There was no sign of her putting up a fight; she just lay there, willing her short life away.

A gentle hand pushed onto Phoenix's back and Hank led her over to the bedside standing beside her as he reported.

            "Her wounds are severe, the object that stabbed her scraped across her lungs and abdomen, filling them with blood.  Her body isn't circulating the blood as it should be, that's why she's so pale and slightly blue.  She can't breath on her own and without the machines she would be dead.  Her system is shutting itself down and her chances of pulling through are incredibly slim.  You have to understand she might not make it."

The words hit her so hard she almost collapsed but for Storm's sake didn't.  She turned to Hank, barley able to speak through her agony. 

            "But you'll keep trying right?  You wont give up on her…right?"

Hank's face creased with sadness, looking down at her with great swelling pity.

            "I know how much she must mean to you and yes I will try everything in my power and knowledge to save her but even so her chances aren't great."

She was finding it to hard to breath, to stand, to take in the news that was destroying her life there and then.

Suddenly she fell into Hank's arms, racked with tears as he stroked down her back offering the little comfort he could.

            Neither said anything and Phoenix never moved for the rest of the day, her eyes never ceasing their tears as she wept over the failing body of Storm her only friend and love.

((Chapter Three up when I can make it.))


	3. They Asked For A Miracle

They Exist Only For Each Other Pt 3 Three Day Later 

            There was a soft knock at the door to Phoenix's temporary bedroom but she completely ignored it this time, just staying under her bed sheets, her face hidden in the soft feather pillows and her body wrapped in limp warm bed sheet.

Another firmer knock followed before whoever it was let themselves in.  

It was Rogue and she had with her a tray of food, enough to do for a fully sized breakfast.  

Something Phoenix hadn't done since she had gotten here was eat, but she found herself forever without an appetite and forever without a care to grow one.

            "Ah'm sorry, I'll come back later—"

Phoenix sighed finally getting up.

            "No it's okay, come in."

Hesitantly Rogue did so and laid the tray on a small bedside table knowing it was something Phoenix wouldn't give a second glance to but feeling she had to try with her anyway.

Without looking at her Phoenix spoke, her voice flat and strained, her words getting straight to the point.

            "I like you Rogue, in fact you're probably the only reason why I'm still here.  But I know Storm's gonna die and I'm going with her so I want you to tell me a few things first.  What did you X-Men plan on doing when you'd finally rounded us up and herded us here?"

Rogue straightened up slowly, the words chilling through her blood.

            "What do you mean you're 'going with her'?"

Phoenix ignored her.  "Well?"

Rogue brushed back loose strands of white on brown hair trying to brush off the nerving words Phoenix had just uttered.

            "Look Phoenix, somewhere along the line you got our reputation mixed up with the Patrol's and I don't blame you for being suspicious of us because of that, but we're not the bad guys here.  Charles's ideology is far from capture and slavery, you wanna talk to Sinister about that."

Phoenix frowned, red eyebrows almost meeting as she was now left more than a little confused.  "Sinister?" 

Rogue sat down on the bed again, the same as she had done not three days ago with all the patience and time in the world to spend with Phoenix if it could maybe stable the woman a little.  It was her turn to get bluntly down to the point.

            "Phoenix, you've gotta listen to me 'cause I'm gonna clear a few things up for you here and now.  The X-Men and the mansion exist solely for a place mutants can come and have a decent shot at a peaceful life.  We fight only when we're provoked and only for our people but at the same time we don't go about murdering humans or whatever.  We don't capture, we don't deal in slavery and we don't kill.  Got that?"

Phoenix nodded quietly, finding that despite her strong doubts before, now she was slowly beginning to believe her every word.  Rogue went on with her to the point explanation. 

            "Now the Patrol, well talk about your complete opposites.  Yeah that's who you go to for everything we stand against.  They're a bunch of mutants too, damn powerful mutants.  Only if you've got immense power do you get a place with the Patrol, that might have been why they were after you and Storm, Storm especially."

There was an expression of mild shock on Phoenix's deadbeat face.  Her voice took on a little more strength with the rising interest she had in what Rogue had to say.

            "Storm?"

Rogue nodded.  "Charles says she packs a hell of a punch with whatever gift she's got.  Not to say you don't either, you've got potential and a fair amount of it too."

She smiled in seeing Phoenix sneak a secretive smile of her own to herself.

            "Anyway, off the point a little here.  The Patrol yeah, they're run by this freak scientist who goes on the name of Mr Sinister.  You wanna stay away from him on a dark night, any night actually.  The mutants he catches, if they're not powerful enough to fight in his 'elite force' or whatever they are, then they're fair game for him to cut up and experiment on.  That, I should know…"

She trailed off and Phoenix watched her pale.

            "You okay?"

            "Yeah, sorry.  Well Sinister's team so far is small but ever growing and ever scary.  Lets see, there's his second in command, Cyclopes.  Man he packs more of a punch in his optic blasts that Logan does in getting to his beer."

Phoenix suppressed a laugh.  "Optic blast, like laser beams coming out his eyes or something?"

            "Yeah something along those lines.  You wouldn't laugh though if one of them had hammered you in the chest more than a couple times."

Phoenix blushed in embarrassed shame.  "Sorry."

Rogue shook her head.  "No, it's okay.  Anyway, next down from him is his brother, guy by the name of Havok.  Plasma from hands, need I say more?"

Phoenix shook her head.  "Not really."

            "Nasty temper on him too.  That makes him more deadly than the plasma.  Okay next in line we have a fine young femme who likes to call herself Sage.  Creepy little package, she sees you face, she hears your name, she'll never forget you and she'll be able to predict your ever move after your first fight."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed by what she heard.  "Good thing I'm unpredictable then."

            "Yeah, well you aint going into any fights, not for a long time and a good bit of training first, if you're willing.  Now like ah said it's a small team.  Best for last, a guy by the name of Sabertooth.  Avoid him at all costs, trust me."

As a way to gain her trust Rogue's black leather gloved hands reached for the hem of her long sleeved green top and pulled up the front to expose her belly to Phoenix, revealing the truth in her warning.  Three long thick white lines stretched from her pelvis across diagonally to her side, dominating the skin there.

Phoenix winced in sympathetic pain.

            "Nasty.  Kind of like Storm's I suppose."

Rogue smiled sadly.  "Another reason why ah think you should have just a little more faith.  If ma body could heal that then she can heal what she was dealt, well ah believe so anyway."

Phoenix hesitated in asking the question most nagging at her since Rogue's quick silence only a minute ago.

            "Did, did the Patrol get you once?"

Again Rogue was quiet, moving her emerald green eyes down to the dark wooded floor.  She nodded.

            "Yes."

Phoenix waited for more but didn't want to press.  Rogue did continue.

            "They experimented, they tortured, and they had their fun.  Ah'm here for revenge now.  But that's not something up for discussion."

Rogue got up.  She nodded to the tray of food.  

            "You're best eating that, on Hank's orders."

Phoenix shook her head.  "Couldn't even if I wanted to."

Rogue looked insistent.  "You know we could go out instead if you're feeling a little confined here.  Maybe a little change in scenery wouldn't go amiss, what do you say?"

Phoenix looked reluctant, her thoughts ever turning back to Storm.

            "You could do with the fresh air too ah'm sure.  Storm won't be going anywhere and that includes the after life by the way." 

Phoenix wanted to refuse but at the same time desired the company quite badly.  Her limbs were stiff from lying in bed so long, her stomach ached from the lack of food and her mind was taut from being left alone to think the worst.  She was doing herself no favours here so finally in seeing the sense of getting away from the indoors she nodded in firm agreement to Rogue's idea.

            "Okay, but I pick the food joint alright?"

Rogue smiled.  "Fine by me."

The young southern mutant could never express the relief that hit her there and then or the easy that came over her worried mind as she felt a weight she never wanted to carry lift.

They left together away from the vast elegant mansion ground that was Rogue's home and into the streets of New York that Phoenix liked to call her home.

            After a long night of little sleep and growing worry Charles found his body defeated to his mind and got up, heading to the place he had most visited over the past three days, the medical rooms.

Hank was there as always; it made Charles wonder if the boy ever went back up to his room at night.

He leant on his stick as he came to a stop at Storm's bedside, looking down on her never moving body.

            "How is she?"

Hank turned to confront his mentor with something on his face Charles hadn't seen since he was given this patient, a smile, an actually genuine smile.

            "Much improved.  The flesh wounds are healing well, the blood's filled out of her lungs and she's responding to the liquids I put her on yesterday.  I think Charles that we got our miracle."

With him and his report Charles smiled, laying a gentle hand on the dark forehead of his newest charge.  He looked down on her closed eyes and took in her fair features nodding to himself in grave wonder.

            "I would hate to think what the Patrol would have done if they had got their hands on this one."

Hank went on about his business talking to Charles as he did.

            "Best not to think of the 'what ifs' Charles.  Rogue would have been after them so fast though that they probably wouldn't have had her for five minutes before she got her back.  You know how strongly she feels against them.  She wouldn't be able to bear the thought of another woman going through the torture she did."

Charles shifted his stick and his weight.  "That would be why she was so desperate to find them then, even more than I was?"

Hank nodded.  "Exactly.  I thought you would have known that."

To this Charles smiled in a bittersweet tone.  "You four are the ones that share the gossip, I'm just the boring uncool teacher in the background."

Hank laughed.  "Well if you use the word 'uncool' one more time then yes you would be.  But you know what you mean to her; guess she's just really private.  Remy's the only one that really knows what happened back there two years ago."

Charles stroked down the face of the young woman then made to leave.  

            "Well I don't intend on ever ask her, unless we really have to.  That's her business, not ours.  Anyway good work Hank, keep it going.  For me now though breakfast beckons."

Hank turned and nodded then went back to his patient shaking his head and smiling at his miracle in almost disbelief.  Now he only had to tell Phoenix.

            As Rogue found herself standing in the single room that belonged to Phoenix and Storm and had made as their home for the past seven years she saw what Phoenix meant when she had talked about Storm being all she had.  Phoenix smiled at her subtly shocked face.

            "Yeah, place is kind of a state.  I only need to grab a couple of things and then we're outta here."

Rogue stood at the doorway awkwardly as Phoenix grabbed a set of keys, a bag that was quickly stuffed with random pieces of clothes laid out across the floor and furniture and something Rogue didn't get a good look at, a photo frame she guessed.

            "And we are out of here.  Come on."

The two began to walk down a long tediously going set of stairs but only got past a couple of flights before Phoenix was stopped.

Rogue quickly grabbed her as she went to lunge for the wobbling figure of Mr Ransom.  To this he smiled.

            "And where's Miss Stormy on this fine day then?"

            "You bastard, I swear to fucking God you are a dead man walking!"

But despite her struggles Phoenix couldn't get away from Rogue's scarily strong grip.

            "Let go Rogue!  He's the one that did in Storm!"

Rogue turned her bodily to face her with stern unflinching green eyes.  Slowly she shook her head.  She saw as a lick of red flames passed over Phoenix's sharp narrow green eyes; her face twisted into a warning for Rogue; her teeth and fists clenched tight.

            "Let-me-go."

Rogue remained firm in her grasp.  "No.  I wont let you, he is in no way worth it."

Phoenix stared and Rogue back until Phoenix relaxed and was forced to admit defeat.  To this he laughed.

            "Another time perhaps?  Good to see you again Phoenix and send Storm my condolences."

He continued to ascend the stairs and as he reached eye level with the red head Phoenix did the only other thing she could, spit in his eye.

He reached to punch her but an arm flew out in front of him blocking the blow inches from the young woman's face.  Rogue stood now in front of Phoenix with as much warning in her calm green eyes as Phoenix had given her before hand.

No words were exchanged only a mutual loathing before both girls and man separated and went their own ways.

Phoenix stopped Rogue on the next floor.

            "Why didn't you let me go?  God Rogue, I thought you'd understand more than anyone."

Rogue's eyes remained calm and unflinching as she gave the most to-point answer she could give.

            "Because, sometimes we have to be stronger, and I believe you probably can be."

And at that Rogue made her way with Phoenix behind at her heel out of the grimy one room apartment block and back to the vast luxury Victorian mansion grounds.  She remained silent the entire way, allowing Phoenix to think.

((Chapter four up a.s.a.p, although that might nor be very soon, sorry.))


	4. Old Wounds Opened Again

They Exist Only For Each Other Pt 4 

            It is dark where she lies now, cold and harsh, evil and hungry for her tears.  Old wounds open up wide to meet new ones; one stream of fast flowing blood joins with another to create a river of crimson down her back and limbs, gathering into a pool at her side, swirling and splashing, drowning her away…

She is trying to find some level of fight left in her but he has taken it all, kept it in his jars and test tubes for his own amusement and pleasure.

She is not strong enough he tells her with spite and distaste towards her bitter huddled form: she is not strong enough so she is fair game for his surgical experiments.

She is fair game for all the men here.  Especially him, the Wild one.  

He does not take pleasure from scientific fixtures; he is too stupid for that.  He takes his pleasure from torture and blood and breaching of a woman's young virgin body.   Violence beyond anything humane.  And he takes it every night.

But tonight is the night when it ends, when she stops the suffering for herself. 

One quick slash is all it will take, one quick slash across the throat.  She smiles at the thought then at the small shard of glass gripped tightly in her frozen bruised hand.

Tonight is the night.

But then he comes.

She screams in broken chords of protest, the chords she has repeated every night since she was brought here, to no caring ear.  No one listens because no one cares because she is fair game.  It is all part and parcel of their lifestyle, their way of showing who reins over whom; the strongest over the weakest, the numbers dominating over the lone wolf.

And when he is done, when she can give him no more, he throws her to the back wall and leaves her there without a second glance.  Night in, night out, like clockwork.   But no more.

She had the glinting shard of hope again; she gains her smile, her mercy from hell.

She is stopped again.

Her voice is gone but her head still screams.  She is so close, if she does it now he will no longer be able to stop her.  But he does.

The one whom she thought had forgotten her.  The Cajun is back to reclaim his kin.

Her brow was sweaty and hot with small beads of fear soaking through her pillows and sheets.  Her hair clumped together and the small streak of white that grew from a sea of reddy brown fell across wide unfocused jade eyes.

            She felt as she sat there panting and heaving a pair of protective arms wrap around her tense shoulders; a smooth Cajun accent tickling her ear in parallel comfort to the hold.

            "Aw Rogue, ma soeur, ma petite, it's okay, it's okay.  He aint here anymore, he be gone now, 'member?  You here wit' me an' Charlie, an' Hank, an' Logan.  It's okay ah promise it's okay.

He rocked her gently in his arms and she sunk into the hold almost falling limp there.  Her head rested in his chest; her arms wrapped around his to assure he wouldn't leave.

It was he alone that saw her one weakness and he alone that knew about this.  And it was he alone that she would show this to.

He continued to rhyme off his calming words in his rough southern accent and she let them swim across her taut frayed mind.  In a moment of silence where he stopped speaking she managed to talk in a hoarse quiet voice back to him.

            "Why wont it stop Cajun, why does he still haunt me?  It's not fair, I gave him what he wanted, why does he still disturb me?"

He moved his hand away from her side and began to stroke through her damp clingy hair.  She warmed to his touch.

            "He only haunts you 'cause you let him chere.  You worry too much; start carin' for you'self Rogue, den you feel better okay?  De two girls aint wit' him so you can stop worryin' 'bout them at least, dat okay?"

She nodded slowly watching the world through half closed eyelids and a misty mind.

            "Can I worry 'bout you Remy?"

To himself he smiled.  "Just a little.  But not as much as I get to worry 'bout you."

She mumbled back to him through her own smile.  "No fair Cajun, I'm older."

He shrugged.  "So?  I'm the guy, the frere here."

Her eyelids were growing too heavy to keep open.  He cradled her closer as her hands slipped and her head dropped in fatigue and sleep.  He sighed as he watched her sleep in his hold, tired and fed up of seeing her like this.  No it wasn't fair and it was even worse due to the fact that he knew Sinister and Sabertooth and the rest of the Patrol were still out there in full force and strength.

If she didn't inject revenge on them first then he would.  And Sinister was his.

            Phoenix didn't need Hank or Charles or any medical equipment to tell her Storm was beginning to wake.  And it was when she was in her room that she found out.

She had been standing at her chosen favourite spot in the mansion, the balcony in her room, when she felt the weak and horribly confused trail of conscious thought through Storm's mind enter into their shared link.

            ~Storm? ~

Phoenix didn't get an answer but she didn't expect one: it was after all Storm finally waking after four days in a coma. 

Her bare feet thudded through the mansion landings and hallways as she ran the memorised route through to the medical rooms and without knocking swung open the gleaming white door where she continued to run in the room.  Hank was there as per usual but instead of telling her with a concerned tone to get out or even slow down he stepped back and let Phoenix pour over Storm.  She got to her knees at the bedside and took her friend's cold stiff hand, stroking across her smooth dark forehead with the other and speaking with nothing louder than a whisper as she watched Storm shift in her bed and moan in painful protest.

            "Storm hon', it's okay, you're okay.  You can wake up now, everything's gonna be all right.  You here me 'Rider, it'll be all right now."

Storm responded to this much quicker than she had responded to any of the medical practice Hank had put on her over the past few days.

With a smile as wide as she could manage it Phoenix watched as Storm's cold hand wrapped around her own and she moved her head to the touch of the red head.

            "Jean?"

In a half laughed choke Phoenix shook her head.

            "Don't call me that, remember?  Hell Storm, don't ever dare scare me like that again!"

She said this as the young woman's dazed and unfocused azure eyes opened and locked onto Phoenix's jade ones.  She smiled when she managed to focus on her.

            "Sorry."

Then the eyes, now more fixed and aware, began to scan around the room where she lay.  They turned from dazed to scared although she tried to hide it with confusion.

            "Where are we?  We're not at the hospital are we, did you call the police?  Phoenix!"

Phoenix jumped in before her friend could go off on a tangent.

            "No, I didn't phone the police, you know I think there as much a bunch of fuckers as you do.  But at the same time…  You know the Patrol—"

Storm tried to sit up the second Phoenix said it then winced and let out a little yelp of protest to the pain.  This was when Hank took his cue to step in.

            "We're not the Patrol and there is plenty of time later to explain that but right now," he placed a firm yet gently laid hand on her bruised shoulder,  "you need to rest, okay?"  He managed to get her to lie back down although Storm screwed up her face is awkward discomfort to the situation.  She turned her attention back to Phoenix.

            "Are we safe here?"

Phoenix nodded and couldn't help but smile.  "We're safer here than we ever where in that crappy apartment, trust me."

            "Always do."

The two fell silent as they watched each other's eyes with relief and longing.  Phoenix continued to stroke her across the forehead then leant in for a gentle kiss on Storm's soft lips.  She placed her forehead on her partners after that.

            "Never again, okay?"

Storm nodded and smiled a dark smile.  "Now you know Mr Ransom's a dead man."

Phoenix smiled then remembered Rogue.  "Ah, well there is one woman who might stop us from doing that."

Storm ignored the questions that came with the comment and went to wrap her arms around Phoenix's neck to pull her lips closer when she remembered they weren't alone.  She moved her head to the side and caught sight of Hank who pretended not to be watching although the way he stood subtly crossing his legs told her he had seen enough.

            "So this is?"

Phoenix pulled away a little from Storm so she could turn bodily then smiled.  She too noticed the way he stood.

            "Oh right, that's Hank.  He's the man that saved your life."  

In hearing his name the young hansom doctor turned and nodded to Storm.  She nodded back and took note of the shock of electric blue hair.

            "Nice hair."

            "Thanks."

            "Thanks back to you, for the whole saving gig."

            "Not a problem."

With the slightest trace of red across his cheeks and shyness in his soft brown eyes he turned back to his clipboard and test tubes on the desk in front of him.  Then Phoenix laughed.

            "Oh wait till you meet Logan, you'll love him."

Storm frowned.  "I really hope you don't mind me asking but who the bloody hell are Rogue and Logan and whoever else is kicking about?"

            "Hello."

Storm turned, now a little annoyed, and in the doorway saw three men and a woman standing there all looking quite relived for her.  The oldest of the three, a man easily in his fifties nodded to the other two much younger persons who in turn left for the time being.  One set of blue eyes met another and Storm passed a slightly look of loathing.  This man was so much like…like _him_!

She felt a light jab in her mind and heard Phoenix say in a more than amused voice inside her head: ~Play nice now. ~

Quite subtly Storm threw her the finger then watched as the old man began to walk across the floor accompanied by a stick and a dog.

Hank had to speak up about this.

            "Charles I know you own this place and all but do you have to bring Mac in here, really?"

Charles nodded firmly and let the dog lope over to Phoenix who reluctantly yet with a smile let the black beast jump on her to demand a clasp.  

Storm never took notice; she remained quite content in keeping eye contact with the one she gathered to be called Charles.  He was speaking to Phoenix, she could tell without having any telepathic ability of her own.  Her suspicion was confirmed when the red head placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and kissed her again lightly on the cheek. 

            "I'll be back, okay?"

Reluctantly she nodded yes to her okay and watched as she and Hank left.  The dog with Charles stayed.

            For a long time, or at least what felt like ten minuets, neither said anything.  Storm more than a couple of times tried, struggled and failed to sit up more promptly, each time denied to do so by the stabbing pain in her sides and chest.  Finally on about her fourth attempt to sit Charles spoke up.

            "You have suffered horrendous and unjust wounds Miss Munroe, I would suggest you sit at peace for the time being lest you rip the stitches and re open the wounds."

For a second Storm felt ever vein and blood cell in her body freeze and almost stop along with her heart.

            "How did you-- God how did you know my name?!"

Although the panic he saw in Storm's eyes rendered him with guilt, and he knew calling her Miss Munroe would do that, he saw it necessary.

            "I know so much more than that Ororo.  But why do you call yourself Storm just as Jean calls herself Phoenix?  Why do you hide so?"

Now he truly had injected fear and shock into her nerves. 

            "For good reason that's why!  You know how many men would come hunting us down if we gave out our names to every guy we met, any guy actually?  Tell me you're not with Joe at least, God tell me you're not!"

Charles began to worry now; all the monitors to the left of the bed told him maybe now was not the time to have called her Ororo.  As it seemed the Patrol were not the only ones after the femmes.

            "Please Storm, it's okay.  I am with no Joe, or the Patrol or any other of your personal foes.  I am certainly not here to reveal you to anyone either.  You are safe here and you must trust me Storm, you must."

It seemed Storm was more easily panicked than calmed.  She clutched her chest and doubled over, squeezing her eyes shut and groaning with the sharp pain caused by the rising panic.

            "But you look so much…like _him_!  Please, don't hurt Phoenix. Let her go and you can have me, please…"

Now he began to panic.  What she was saying and the way she toned her voice told him her mind was going off - delusional maybe – as fear grew in her scarred mind.  He could have shot himself there and then.

            "Hank!  Hank please get back in here now!"

It took only a few seconds for the doctor to comply with his mentor's frantic yells and he came running in with Phoenix at his heel.  He only needed to take one look at Storm to realise his hypotenuse had come true.

            "With all due respect sir, I did tell you so."

The kind face old man looked as ashamed and guilty as a man probably could then turned to Phoenix who in turn frowned in her worry.

            "What did you do?"

She spoke to him but kept her eyes on Storm as Hank eased her back on her bed, providing her with a sedative not soon after.  

Charles was forced to point out the horribly obvious truth to Phoenix.

            "Phoenix who do I remind you of? Someone you, or more so Storm, knew a long time ago?"

For a second the young woman simply stared.  But he had just touched on a thought that had been nagging at the back of her mind ever her since she had laid eyes on this man.  Now she knew why, and it scared her a little.  It was a freaky coincidence at the very least.

            "Oh God, no wonder she panicked!  If you weren't white…  Well she'd probably have killed you there and then."

Charles lowered his head.  "I knew it, the second she laid eyes on me I heard her mind screaming it.  I'm guessing her dad was not the best of men."

Phoenix's answer was a simple shake of her head before she watched Storm laps into unwanted sleep, Hank watching her with saddened eyes at the woman he was so convinced was finally in the clear.

This was going to be a long and difficult stay at Xavier's mansion.

((Chapter five up a.s.a.p))


	5. Sinister Patrol

They Exist Only For Each Other Pt 5 

            To say that the atmosphere in the mansion the next day was sensitive and edgy would be somewhat of a grave understatement.  

Most of the occupants went out of their way to keep themselves to themselves, each of the four students reluctant to be the first to talk to their mentor about his encounter with Storm.  In fact the only ones brave enough to even venture out of their bedrooms and downstairs were Rogue and Logan who now dwelled in the kitchen, aimlessly making their way through breakfast.  

Logan stared intently at his chocolate and jam covered slice of toast, pondering on the idea of whether he should actually eat it or not whilst questioning Rogue without making eye contact to her as he did so.

            "So how does the whole lesbian prostitute thing work in the first place?  I just don't get it, _how_?  Do they approach women or something, have some sort of built in radar to detect other desperate lesbians?"

Despite herself Rogue smiled as she put down her coffee, shaking her head as she did, allowing the white fringe to hide some of her jade green eyes.

            "Poor, poor naïve Logan.  Okay, you want an example of how it 'works' then?"

Reluctantly through curiosity more than anything else Logan nodded, telling her to go on.

            "Right well, say you work with computers—"

            "I don't know how to work a computer."

Rogue sighed patiently.  "Okay how about saving the world?"

            "Not the best job out there."

            "Right, we'll go with saving the world then.  Now like you just said, you don't necessarily like saving the world do you?  But it's your job and you do it because it gets you free rent here.  So basically just because it's your job doesn't mean you like the work it involves, it just gets you through life.  Does that make it any clearer to you?"

He continued to stare at the toast then with a shake of his head he rammed the slice into his mouth, chewed a little and swallowed.

            "Nope, haven't got a clue what you just said.  Anyway I'm off to take that stupid ass of a dog for a walk, wanna come with?"

Rogue laughed picking her coffee up again.  "How about I give you the time on your own to try and dissect and make sense of what I just said huh?"

He shrugged.  "Fair enough, see ya round.  And good luck with Charlie if you run into him."

She watched him gulp a glass of orange quickly then grab the red rope leash that hung on the kitchen door and begin to call on Mac as he left her to dine on her own.

It wasn't her favourite position, being alone.  She preferred company of any number, as long as she knew and trusted the people.  She would never have been such a highly sociable person if it hadn't been for Remy.  She loved his forward attitude to life and people, his boastful nature and carefree manner.  She wanted to be like that, confident, loud, and comfortable with herself.  But she never could.  She could only try by copying his actions and swallowing her pride. 

 So far she had almost completely failed in changing her output of personality, almost but not quite.  

With women she was fine, easily connected to, comfortable and always there to lend an ear or offer her side of a story.  

But with men it was so much more different.  Only the men that lived in the mansion could she feel comfortable with, _never_ a stranger especially if she were on her own with him.  Just thinking of the situation gave her hives and she cringed about ever having to be in the position Storm and Phoenix had been place in for so long now.

She more than cringed when she thought of what made her this way.

Rogue began to squirm in her chair uncomfortably, the thought and worried that crossed her mind sinking her heart and twisting her stomach in tight knots.  It drained the colour from her cheeks and made her eyes dart about warily.  She clutched the sides of the chair in slight and growing panic and as her mind began to involuntarily flash back to two years ago she stood up knocking the metal chair onto the lineal floor.

Guiltily she picked it back up again onto its four legs but didn't sit back down, too disturbed now to stay on her own.  With her heart racing and her throat dry she moved out of the lonely kitchen and towards the medical room, ready now to try her own luck with Storm.  She willingly left her tears and fear behind.

            "Fuck off!"

            "No you fuck off!"

            "Bitch."

Storm crossed her arms and turned her eyes from Phoenix who nested at the bottom of her bed with her own arms crossed.  Despite herself the bold red head couldn't help but smile and in the end set Storm off in a fit of unwanted laughter.  The psychic answered back defensively.

            "I'm so not the bitch here.  What's wrong with staying, at least for a little while anyway?"

Storm dared to raise her eyes and with sincerity placed across her face she started into Phoenix's emerald orbs.  Her look was also slightly edgy, nervous almost amongst the seriousness.

            "You know I'm not one for strangers.  What's wrong with the way we were?"  She paused as Phoenix gave her a knowing look.  "Okay, don't answer that one.  But why do we have to stay here?" 

Phoenix lowered her head almost as if she had had this argument a thousand times and a thousand times the same questions and answers were always given.  She didn't speak for a while, only stared back at Storm and they engaged in meaningful looks and silent conversation. 

Both wanted more in life but both in different ways.  They were opposite sides of a very different coin but at the same time complete and happy only when they were together.  It was this that made them want to murder each other sometimes.

            Again Phoenix smiled.  She had a gambit to play. 

            "Okay what about Yukio, you had no problems taking up her offer when she gave us a place to stay back in Japan."

Storm could have screamed.  "Yukio!  You're bringing my ex into this!  Why Phoenix? Do you want me to hurt you? Do you?"

Phoenix continues to smile but the smile was dampened somewhat in spirit.   

            "No I don't want you to hurt me, I want you to level with me here.  It's not a bad offer Rogue gave me—"

            "Now you really want me to kill you.  I don't even know who this Rogue is!  I don't know what offer she made, I've seen no one but my dad here…"

She broke off and choked.  Guilt ridden Phoenix climbed up the bed and laid at Storm's side wrapping her arm around her middle and resting her head on her shoulder.  Her voice calmed and grew gentle with her eyes.

            "He's not your dad but is he?  That Charles man is a good man with good ideals.  So is Rogue and when you meet her I'm sure you'll see that for yourself.  But I've also heard what Rogue has to tell about the Patrol and there's no way we'd last five minutes if they caught us.  If this were the Patrol then we would know about it and you wouldn't be lying here surrounded by the best medical equipment there is.  All I'm asking is that you give them a chance, please.  Pwease Stormy, oh pwease, oh—"

Storm swatted her on the shoulder and Phoenix lifted her head taking that as a yes.

            "Thank you!  Oh thank you, thank you, thank-you!"

Storm began battering her around the head when Phoenix took her in a hug but smiled with her.  They lay side-by-side now and Storm put her head down on Phoenix chest heaving a sigh.

            "What did I just agree to?"

Storm's answer came through the door not soon after she asked the question.

Timidly Rogue stepped into the room and smiled weakly at the couple.  She wasn't sure if she were up to this or even why she had come but she had to try.  She had heard the brunt of the conversation and now it was time to back Phoenix with the evidence.

            "She's right you know.  Charles is a good man and if given the choice I'm pretty sure you'd pick him over Sinister.  We aint here to keep you prisoner but we do want to offer you something you might never get a chance at again.  Stay here, get better, try the cuisine then maybe you can reconsider?  But like ah said, the mansion aint your prison, just a second chance if you like."

Storm watched her with a wary eye but listened with genuine interest.  She turned back to Phoenix after the small speech.  

            "Would you stay anyway, even if I didn't want to?"

Sombrely Phoenix shook her head.  "Course I wouldn't, but it be a hell of a time throwing this away.  Please."

Again the gallant red head adopted a most begging face and Storm buried it in a pillow to save herself the emotional blackmail and torment.

            "Guess, I mean if you guys aint anti-gay or anything then there's no real problem here…"

Rogue managed to suppress the short burst of laughter that would have erupted if she hadn't collected herself.  It was also time to break off her visit; she only wanted to keep it short and sweet.

            "You're gonna love Logan, really you are.  Thanks for the second chance but, see ya round."

The Southern girl turned and only after she faced away from the couple did she allow the sweep of relief to spread across her face and the small, overjoyed smile to cross her mouth.  This was one she had won and one they had lost.

            (Deep in the Rockies, Canada)

Plans and payback, pestilence and power.  He would win, why did she think she would?  She was inexperienced and naïve, qualities you could forgive in a young woman, but it was what had made her weak and vulnerable in his eyes.  What sins had been brought upon her were alone her own fault and none others.   

The navy cuts of cape that spread across is back and dusted the floor rippled menacingly as he walked the long and dreary corridors of his self created underworld of medical marvels and vast prisons.  People screamed out from the rusted red iron bars of the numerous cells.  Their hands extended as if touching him would free them.  He with distaste to them all walked by ignoring every desperate and heart wrenching plea of the damned here.

One corridor merged into another all so badly deprived of light that the prisoners of the underground were blind without knowing it.

There were few doors along these hallways but he knew the way to them all and twisted several of these soiled corridors before reaching a door he threw open with much eagerness. 

In the small and elaborated War Room stood four emotionless and stiff standing adults, three men and a woman.  They stood around a table, two at one side and two at another.  They were perfectly ordered and regally standing with power engraved in ever muscle of their experienced fighting bodies.  They were immaculate and tidy, hostile and emotionless.

None moved as he entered until he gestured his hand and allowed them to sit.  He remained standing.

For a while nothing was said.  None four dared to say a word or make a noise, it was his privilege alone to start off the discussion.  He did so with a voice dripping of sarcasm and spite. 

            "So, would any of you care to raise a hand and tell me what marks this day as so significant from the others?  Sage my dear, with a memory like yours you must know."

Without her eyes moving from in front of her she reported in a formal and straight tone of voice.

            "Sir, 'twas the day the Cajun escaped with the Southern."

He nodded his head smiling and showing off two rows of needle sharp teeth.

            "Good girl.  Sharp as ever.  And Cyclopes, care to elaborate why she is not with us now?"

With a much deeper and darker voice than the female the shaded eye field leaded spoke.

            "Sir, I left my post to investigate a distraction the Cajun had left for me."

Again the red-eyed man smiled.  

            "Very good, very honest of you.  Lastly, how are we going to redeem ourselves?  Havok, your turn."

With a voice much similar to the other males but with an edge of anger and sharpness in it the blond man spoke.

            "The Weather Witch and Fiery ones are ours sir."

Sinister stepped back from the table facing away from his small but competent army. 

            "Yes, as simple as that Havok.  A very simple task, just like guarding the Southern girl was and getting the information from her that we needed.  Both tasks that were failed miserably as you no doubt recall."

A breeze whipped through the room chilling the backs of the Patrol members but not so much as getting them to shiver.  They knew the penalty if they did not keep to the highest standards of their boss.

With a mockery of a smile across his black lips he continued.

            "Or at least it would be simple if the X-Men hadn't been allowed at them first.  So now that the crimple has them what will that make the task?"

None answered because they cowered to the simple question.  It was a wise thing to do.

            "Yes that's right.  Still it won't stop me from sending you out and getting them anyway, I will have what is going to be in the end truly mines.  The Witch will fight and the Fiery one will go along the same lines as her Southern counterpart.  Easy?  Yes, now go."

Without a glance dared in his direction or a voice raised to ask a question the four went, but one was stopped.  As three filed out Sinister took the fourth by the neck and in turn his cadet growled, the only one bold enough to do so and get away with it.  Sinister addressed the audacious canine mutant with a tired and repetitive sounding tone.

            "No out of control fury this time round Sabre', I would like a clean kidnap for once.  And if need be at least rake the claws across the X-Men and not the ones we need.  Understood?"

His reply, although not what he was looking for, was a continuation of the low warning growl but it was satisfactory enough for Sinister to take as a yes.

            "Good, good, now have fun, bring back my girls and you can do whatever it takes to get them to obey after you've brought them to me, fair deal?"

This time the growl turned into a snarling smile.

            "Course boss, whatever you say."

The pale white man nodded and releases the neck in his grasp.  The dark bruising lines along the Patrol member's dirty skin not soon after healed and Sabertooth was gone into the long and winding corridors to fly out with the rest of his team. 

            In the red eyes of their superior victory was as inevitable as the Southern girl's death in his hands.

_((Chapter Six up whenever I write it))_


	6. Wherever The Bloodlines Call

They Exist Only For Each Other Pt 6 

****

****

            The day was blessed; at least in the eyes of Storm it was, certainly it was more welcoming and warm than it had been in days.  And on that day for the first time in two weeks she sat up in her prison of a bed, threw off the lightly draped sheets from her body and made to get up, placing the stiffened black soles of her cold feet onto the colder still tiled floor gently with all the intents of standing.

That blessed sun poured freely in through the windows of the sterile room, the sun heating Storm's slightly arched back and making her smile a smile so rare in her, a calm, genuine smile, free of mockery or sarcasm. 

            She didn't like her control over the weather; she preferred that nature took its own free willed course such as on days like this.  But that was her gift, or her curse, depending on what way she looked at it.  Today she looked upon it as a curse; nothing, not ever she, should be allowed to disturb such warmth and comfort.  In a sense it was because of this potential in her to destroy such peace and harmony that she was afraid almost of her 'gift'. 

            There was no one around.  Hank, a man Storm had grow quite fond of in her short time here, had gone with Rogue on orders of Charles to investigate some business.  As an offer Rogue had asked if Phoenix wanted to follow along with them and she had quite eagerly agreed on the proposition.  Rogue, because of this had, in a good mannered tone, called her a natural born X-Man.  Storm was still deciding whether that was a good thing or not.

But for the moment all related thoughts were gone and she focused solely on savouring the peace and freedom to finally get a chance of moving off this God forsaken bed.

With her calm blue eyes she looked down at her stomach and lifted the black and gold cotton t-shirt that covered it.  Her fingers moved over the firmly placed threads of bandage across the two deep knife wounds, touching on them tentatively.

She still cringed with the pain when she thought back to that night and she still felt fury towards Mr Ransom for what he had dared to do to her.  In her mind he was a dead man walking, pure and simple.

Her slim fingers began to pick at the ends of the bandage willing it to break free.  She wanted through reluctant curiosity to see the scars that would stigmatise her against any man eager to pay for her again.  In a way her worthless career was more than likely over.

As she pulled harder at the threads, the thought causing her eyes to rim with cold spiteful tears, the dressing tightened and she took a sharp and short intake of breath, pain coursing through her abdomen like water. 

            "Holy…"

            "So now you see why Hank say, 'Don' touch de bandages?'"

Her livid whitened eyes snapped up sharply to the entrance door of the medical room and locked onto the one she knew only as Gambit, and annoying, and arrogant, and cocky… 

            "What do you want?"

She was trying to conceal the horrible pain with anger but failed miserably.  Her eyes remained that discoloured milky white and her face tightened as the tall devil-like man walked forward.

            "You okay chere?"

Now she was able to sound angry.  "Je suis tres bien merci, now go away."

The man smiled, almost laughed, and his eyes possessed a flicker of crimson in amongst the shadowed black.  With his hands thrust into the pockets of his black duster coat he sat at the end of her bed with her and continued to smile sadly, shaking his head and allowing a fringe of dark brown to cover some of his eyes.

            "Now you know dat's aint true mon ami.  Though you probably don' 'member ah'm de one dat carried you all de way from dat alleyway to dis 'ere mansion.   An' by de time ah'd laid you on dis 'ere bed ah could've rung de blood from your wounds outta ma t-shirt and filled a wine glass wit' it.  So you keep tellin' you'self you okay only two weeks after dat, you gonna end up dead, plain an' simple."

He watched her face twist into an expression of injured pride.  Still, she spat back with that pride and building anger.

            "Well I'm never gonna get any better 'less I start moving.  And no better a day to start than this eh, _mon ami_?"

Her eyes dropped away from his and she stared intently at her feet more determined now to get up than she had been not five minutes ago.

Sitting further back Gambit allowed a small smile of amusement stretch his lips as he watched the tempered African beauty begin her vein attempts at standing. 

But the smile was wiped in a second as Storm felt her knees protest painfully under her weight and as a result collapse beneath her.

She fell hard with an agonising cry and a roll of thunder to accompany it.

            "Now ah know you aint okay.  Here, let me help—" 

As he jumped off the bed and bent down slightly to offer a hand to her she pulled away sharply, the pride fiercer than ever.  But her eyes were dazed and hurt, shameful almost.  The voice that followed was quiet and shy.

            "Leave me alone."

Gambit shook his head in pity.  "Can' just leave you lyin' der chere, let me help.  No one's watchin', promise." 

His gloved hand came under her eyes and she looked at it warily.   This prompted him to push further.  Gaining her trust was more important to him than she would ever understand for the moment.

            "You don' remember, do you?"

This raised her eyes up to meet his secretive ones.

            "What?"

            "No, ah didn' think so; take ma hand."

The stern glare in his reddened eyes, the eyes that had been grinning not more than a few minutes ago, took her aback, almost making her cower from him.  It was because of this that she took his support and let him pull her up back onto the bed.

The pain in her stomach tightened again and she almost doubled over, but she would not allow her weaknesses to show.  Instead she challenged his unyielding glare with her own unflinching blue eyes. 

He wasn't particularly helping the argument for her to stay in this mansion; he and Charles, not for the moment anyway.

            "Okay you destroyed my pride now answer my question: what?"

Without being asked Gambit sat closer beside her and clasped his hands together sighing in a tired fashion.  Then he laughed.

            "You'd never believe me if ah told you, too much of a coincidence even for me to bear dat you finally here."

Storm frowned irritably.  "Stop with all the bullshit, what the hell you on about?"

Again Gambit smiled.  "You know ah'm not even sure if ah believe it.  We don' exactly look anything alike or anything, you know?  Ah'm white as white, you're black as black…"

Storm's slightly gaping mouth never got as far as to make a noise in response when the awfully timed interruption came barging through the doors.  

Gambit quickly regained his chilled, carefree aura with a suppressed grin at their intruder. 

            "Ah, de infamous Logan, so finally you two meet—"

            "No time Cajun, Patrol's on their way."

Gambit's eyes widened then flashed sparks of black red.  His cheek drained of their little colour and his spine chilled with the fine hairs on his neck rising to their full possible height.

            "No…"

Logan nodded gravely.  "Yes.  Rogue just phoned ahead, she saw their jet flyin' our way.  We gotta go."

The Cajun's horrified eyes turned to Storm who in turn of hearing the news had dropped her defensive façade of pride and now looked genuinely scared.  Gambit turned back, her look almost too much for him.

            "How long we got?"

            "Just about no time."

So now was the time to stop worrying and start moving.  In one fluid movement Gambit was up and Storm in his arms.  She did not protest, instead her arms wrapped around his neck for a leverage of comfort. 

            Logan took the lead, making his way out with Gambit not more than a few steps behind.  They ran until they met Charles half way down the corridor that would bring them to the front entrance.  But the main doorway was not where they were going.

Storm found that when they confronted Charles her eyes wound not meet his kindly ones and with that she felt shame in herself.

But there was little time to go on feeling this way as a sharp loud bark produced from down the hallway bringing her back to the terrifying present. Logan looked like he could have screamed.

            "That fucking dog!"

There was really no time though.  Charles (who was fully aware of Storm's shame) stepped up to the left side of the corridor and with one well aimed fist, and surprising strength for one so old, hammered into the wall bringing up a 'backdoor' of sorts that opened the way to another underground walkway.  Gambit was in first followed not soon after by Charles and just as Logan reluctantly followed in at the rear a dreadful crash and a sickening yelp signified the arrive of the infamous Patrol.

Gambit looked down at Storm in what could only be described as the greatest pity a man could show in his eyes.

            "Get ready to find out what it's like to be an X-Man, ma soeur."

She had no time to replay to this either as he bolted down the new corridor with her held closely, protectively, at his chest.

            Logan and Charles stayed at the entrance.  Whether it be because they were going to act as a human barrier against the Patrol Storm didn't know, she didn't really want to know.  There was a great feeling of guilt that lay in amongst the sharp pains of her stomach.  After all that they had done for her, and how she had repaid that with spite and sarcasm, and now by bringing the Patrol here; it was a wonder Gambit didn't just abandon her there and then.  

But what he had said, 'ma soeur'…

Her trail of thought was violently broken though as something thundered overhead making the walls shake and the roof peel off layers of dusty plaster.

The guilt was replaced by fear now…of the dark…and collapsing walls…cold…dark…

            "Storm?"

Gambit's pity and concern became evident in his hushed voice as he brought her away from the past.

            "Huh?"

            "You okay?"

She looked down at her hands and saw them shaking as ruthlessly as the walls around her.  Even though he would know it, she lied.

            "Eh, yeah, I'm fine.  Why've you stopped?"

It was only now that she realised he had come to stand at a crossroads of sorts.

The underground passage now resembled that of a snake's tongue; one long pathway branching off into two thinner forks of sorts.

            "Ah'm waitin' for de other two."

She looked back down the corridor with him then watched nervously as the walls continued to threaten their stability. 

            "Gambit."

It was the first time she ever used his name.

            "Call me Remy."

She sighed.  "Remy, I think they wanted us to go…without them, get away."

His hesitation was painful to watch.  "But—"

            "Remy, come on."

He teetered on the spot for a couple of seconds more, then without a word he took the left fork and carried on his escape with his charge.

To say that was one of the hardest things he had ever done would be an insulting understatement.  Rescuing Rogue was the only other thing that ever came close.

            _Close.  So close.  He is so close._

_Pain shoots through the back of his head streaking his vision with stars but the bundle in his arms keeps the selfish need to rest at bay._

_            Just a few more yards.  But she has gone limp.  Is it over, is she gone?  Was this all just a pointless act of loyalty in homage to her?_

But she is not gone.  So very close to it yes, but she has enough in her, she does.  If she, she could just, hold, on…

            "Rogue!"

Her mind whipped itself back to the present minute where Hank lay at one side of her and Phoenix at the other.  Where she is safe, as safe as it gets anyway when the Patrol are mere hundreds of yards from you.

They watched helplessly at the brow of the hill that overshadowed the mansion as the one Rogue called Cyclopes destroyed the front door with a blast of red light and allowed his team to begin invading the house. 

Obediently they went, well all but one.

His nose was to the air and his black eyes scanned feverishly for the source of the familiar scent carried by the light winds.  

Beside her Phoenix felt Rogue tense and guessed from that reaction that this was the one she called Sabertooth.  Hank confirmed it.

            "Sabertooth."

He spat the word, so much anger in it for one so young.  It disturbed Phoenix a little.

            "The one that—"

Rogue nodded then hushed the red head.

            ~He'll be able to hear you. ~

Phoenix flinched as Rogue's voice bore into her mind but Rogue no more than shifted in her position on the grass on her belly.  Reluctantly Phoenix 'spoke' back.

            ~What about the others? ~

Her mind was agonisingly silent for a second that felt more like an hour.

            ~Gambit will get Storm out, don't worry. ~

            ~And Logan and Charles? ~

This time she didn't get an answer.

What she did get was a sense of the purest terror from the young girl as Sabertooth turned and faced the three dead on.

            "We're dead."

Rogue with Hank went to get up, no doubt to run, when Phoenix stopped her by taking her forearm.

            "You know if you'd give me a minute then I'd show you why I'm called Phoenix, it's not just a pulling name you know."

Rogue didn't read the secretive smile across the bold woman's sharp green eyes; it was a look only Storm could read.

 She got up and set herself in clear view of the beast.  With insane bravery she laid down her challenge. 

            "Come and get me you cowardly bastard!  Come on, come meet a woman who can hit back!"

Rogue looked as if she could have killed Phoenix there and then with no hesitations.  Cyclopes gave commands and Sabertooth was released.  

            "Phoenix, for God's sake!  There is no way—"

            "Rogue please, I need to concentrate." 

The young mutant looked mortified, to be polite about it.  Hank, who possessed a little more faith, took Rogue's arm and brought her close to him, holding her comfortingly.

Phoenix stood tall in front of them, her body tense but her face set in determination.  She watched with no visible fear as he came closer, thundering up the hill with alarming hunger in his soulless black eyes.

It wasn't until he was mere feet away and Rogue was almost in the process of soiling herself that Phoenix struck hard and fast with something no one saw coming.

It erupted from nowhere, bursting into life before its master and taking on the form of seven feet of flames and angry cries.  A bird was what Rogue dared to call it but it was so much more than that, 'bird' was an insult.

Claws of black flame amidst the wave of vibrate oranges and reds reached forward and raked the face of the undefeated Sabertooth, scarring and scorching him with ferocious rage.

As Phoenix's hands reached forward into the vivid crimson heart of the creature its wings spread and its black beak called out for all to hear in a deafening and threatening tone.

White embers fell like a heavy rain shower landing gently on Rogue and Hank, warming their skin and easing their hearts. 

Amidst the screeches and temper of the creature, Phoenix called out with a fierce fire blazing behind her narrow green eyes.

            "So next time you decide to go hammering into a girl who don't want it come speak to me and we'll rationalise _that_ way of thinking."

And on that word the fiery creation was gone and what was left was a deadly foe that would do no one any harm for quite a while.

That impressive and life saving display did come at a price however.

Hank leapt forward as Phoenix stumbled back and caught her in his impossibly large but gentle hands.

            "One is impressed Phoenix."

As she sagged in his hold and gave herself the liberty of a few minutes rest to compose herself Rogue stepped forward warily standing over the charred body of Sabertooth.

            "No doubt he's still alive but this is probably the closest he'll ever come to death.  Which begs the question Phoenix, what the hell was that thing?"

Gathering her strength she sat up with the aid of Hank and smiled wryly. 

            "Well here's where I say, 'and hence the name Phoenix'.  I'm not actually very sure myself but she comes in handy when me and Storm can't afford the heating bills, or if we're being chased by maniac pimps…"

Rogue pushed her no more. 

Of course the display had not gone unnoticed.  Although now there were only three Patrol members left and it seemed Cyclopes could only spare one other member, as Phoenix would learn, where the Patrol were concerned one was enough.  

            Remy was starting to worry Storm.  His constant stopping and agitated muttering suggested to her that he quite simply did not have a clue where he was going.  She chanced to voice her concern.

            "Em Remy?"

            "Shh."

His eyes were narrow and his ears almost appeared perked as he strained to hear a noise Storm couldn't. 

            "It's her."

Those two small words, those six letters, had to be the worst sound things she had heard since she had met these X-Men.  Not because she knew who 'her' was, just because of the fear Gambit injected into it.

            "Her?"

            "Shh!"

He had come to a definite stop now.

Then slowly, reluctantly, he put Storm down.  She fumbled with her balance and he helped her stand until she had gained some degree of posture.

            "Keep goin' down dis passage den take a left an' you're out.  Rogue should be waitin' for you somewhere nearby."

She wasn't sure if she was believing what he was saying, ordering, to her.  Her immediate response ended up a nervous laugh as she clutched the rough stonewalls for further support amidst the toppling pain.

            "You are kidding right?"

He simply glared at her.

Then she heard what he had been straining to listen for.  Footsteps, light and quiet, nimble and well placed.  Steps that belonged to a person with no mood to muck around in a fight, or a job she was on.

            "Go, now!"

Storm didn't and Gambit almost shoved her down the corridor.  His final response to get her on the move was to revert back to his quick references earlier.

            "As your brother, ah order you, okay?  Go!"

Tears hit her eyes without her even feeling the emotions that came with them.  Whether it was through the shock or the numbness that Storm went in the end she would never know, but she did as he demanded and began the painful process of making her near to blind way down the dark damp corridors.  

Leaving him became one of the most painful acts she ever committed, except painful was a grave understatement of her guilt.  

Being who she was, her way of life, her morals were the only things that rivalled the guilty pain.

But she did leave him, and forever from that day onwards never left another soul she cared for alone again.

((Chapter seven up as soon as I've thought of it.  Soon anyway, hopefully…))


	7. Midnight Tombstone

Chapter 7 

            Sunlight poured out from the sky above, blocking her vision in a torrent of intense white rays.  It was almost as blinding as the darkness that she had escaped through not seconds before.  But neither was as blinding as the pain.

All she had needed was to taste fresh clean air before she allowed her body to stumble and fall down towards the dew-drenched ground below, where it stayed down.

It could have been minutes later, it could have been hours, but nothing happened for what felt for an eternity after that desperate, close cut escape.

            Smoke drifted down from a breeze into her nostrils and distant explosions dominated over the sounds around her.  She didn't know what they were, what was happening; to be brutally honest she didn't really care.  If given the chance she would have quite happily stayed where she lay and rested on the cold damp grass in the cooling breeze that carried the smoke for hours to come.  But someone stopped her from enjoying that blissful tranquillity.

            Another body fell to her left with a heavy thud and she finally brought forth the will to lift her head up and cast her eyes over to her side to take in her surroundings and now her company.  It was not who she was expecting.

            "So, this is 'she' then?"

She felt the sun fade away as his shadow cast itself over her fallen body.

            "Dat is she oui.  She bein' Sage."

Storm laughed, then choked and coughed.  She tried forcing herself up with her arms, managing to lift her torso but her legs felt numb beneath her, lifeless almost.  Gambit helped her up the rest of the way and held her under his arm closely.

She rivalled him in height, only missing the top of his head with her own by a few centimetres.  This allowed almost unavoidable eye contact.

            "What you said earlier…"

He managed to break the contact, if only for a second, and faltered in his reply.

            "It' true you know, it be why ah was so desperate to find you, jus' never told anyone else.  Well Rogue knows, but she aint told anyone either, ah made her promise."

He smiled sadly and she back, lowering her head almost shyly.  At their feet the one he dubbed Sage stirred.

            "Didn't you eva wonder 'bout you' mother?"

Storm shook her head, sighing a little.  "She's the one that dumped me with my dad, why would I look for her?"

Remy shrugged then dug at Sage's side with his toe.  "Looks like we might be getting' some answers dis time…"

He froze; she could feel him tensing in his hold on her.

            "What dat?"

Storm lifted her eyes from Remy's toe and felt across her hot face a sudden breeze, an unnatural one with a low humming of engines to accompany it in sound.  The breeze became a strong wind and the strong wind a near full-blown gale in just seconds.

            They clung to each other now, the only anchors they could find in the sudden violent outburst of wind.  Above the roar Storm bellowed to Gambit but her questioning words fell on deaf ears as he squeezed his eyes shut and swore at the hurricane. 

            The Patrol was making their exit.

From behind their position at the base of the hill that dwarfed the mansion a black beast of an aircraft began to ascend into the wind swept sky dominating the blue wash with its inky black metallic gleam.

The downdraught forced both to their knees as they shielded themselves from flying derbies and dirt that skimmed their skin all the same.

With a fiery blast from the twin engines, the heat prickling their skin, the ship shot away and not seconds later was gone and with it the gales.

            Slowly, shakily, Storm and Gambit uncoiled from their huddled ball together and gazed upwards.  The sky was once again clear and the air still.

            "Nice hair."

Storm frowned then touched on her waist length hair, which was now elaborately decorated with tangles and twigs, amongst other things.  She smiled sheepishly and shrugged, pulling out a couple of clumps of mud.

            "Can't look any worse than after an all-nighter on the job."

He shrugged back in fairness then stood up, extending his hand for her to take.  

            "Ah jus' hope de others faired up as well 'gainst de enemy."

One week later

            The silky black sky that had descended over the heavens of New York cast with it a refreshingly cool night, something that could be felt even through the sturdy walls of the old Victorian mansion.  

A spread of dusty purple bed sheets lay hanging loose across the torsos' of two nestling women, not quite asleep, but hardly wide-awake either.

Phoenix rested her weary head on Storm's naked shoulder, running her long, perfectly shaped red nails across the tight bandages that still protected the gash wounds of her only true friend.  Apart from her black briefs, it was all Storm wore across her body under the sheets.

She entwined her fingers in Phoenix's blaze of vibrant orangey red hair, smiling contently to herself as she did.

            "So…I guess this is where I swallow my enormous ass pride and say in all sincerity, you were right."

Phoenix tilted her head up, taunting Storm with mock shock in her intelligent green eyes.  "Say what now?  Well, that's a first from you."

            "Well maybe that's the first time you've ever been right."

She shook her head, resting it back on her partner's shoulder.  "Always ready with an answer, eh?"

            "Too true."

For a long while they were quiet, basking peacefully in the warmth of their close bodies and the coolness of the breeze that past in through the large bay window.  For the first time in a long time their stomachs didn't ache with starvation and their nerves didn't jump every time they heard a noise.  They felt security and ease and not just in each other's hold.  

But the decision to stay was by far not definite.  Last week had given them a scare and even Storm was not ashamed to admit that.  Still had they been on their own would they still have been found by the Patrol?  If that was a yes then they would surly have been following the same fate Rogue endured for six months of her young life.

If it had been a no then their lives would be carrying on as normal, not that normal was anything fancy compared to this.

            "Have you said much more to Gambit?"

Storm stopped twirling the head of red hair in her fingers and rested her hand on Phoenix's shoulder.

            "I tried, again, but Logan was there, again."

            "Never seems to be the right time, does it?"

            "No, never is.  If Logan's not there with that sick boy grin on his face every time he clasps eyes on me then Rogue's there, and I don't know what it is, but she's off putting when she's around Remy."

Phoenix was silent for a second after this; Storm knew she was thinking.

            "It's never safe when you think.  Go on, what you gotta say about me and Remy?"

Slowly her lips stretched into a devil-like smirk.  "You're afraid.  You, of all people, are afraid."  Then her tone sobers somewhat.  "Why?  Is it 'cause of your mum and dad?  I'm sure he's nothing like them."

She shook her head.  "He can't be like my dad for a start, he's only half blood, same mum is all."

            "Is all?  Storm, don't tell me you're at least a tiny bit excited about having a brother?  Go on…  What is it?"

            "Jean…"

Storm got up and Phoenix shied, knowing she had pushed it.  Pulling on a silky lavender nightgown the tempered African beauty sighed, went to say something, then reconsidered and left out the oak door.

            Between the two a pack of cards rested on the creased black bed sheets of a double bed.  A game of Switch was in full swing.  It was the only card game Rogue was better at that Gambit.  Triumphantly she laid down a black king and successfully caused Remy to swear.

            "Ah guess you'll be pickin' up five then?

He smirked and put down his own black king.  "Ah guess you be pickin' up ten."

She threw down a red king.  "Nope."

He smirked and went on to play a three.  "So, you turn up at ma bedroom door, it be what, half one in de mornin', wit' a pack o' cards an' a want to play Switch.  Sounds like you got you'self some issues fille."

She threw down a two, and in turn he was forced to pick up two.  "When have ah neva got issues Remy?"

            "Anything particular you wanna share?"

She was silent for a second, fingering her cards and musing over the several choices she had to play.  She played a Jack, and he signalled for her to play again, to which she threw down a seven, four and six, all spades.

            "How are things goin' between you an' Storm?"

He sighed deeply, his eyes hindering the slight edge of despair.  "Ah t'ink ah scared her off."  He picked up a card and she went again.  This time she played a two, he one back and she was forced to pick up four from the deck.

            "Why'd she be scared?"

He shrugged as he laid down a queen.  "Guess all de family she knew till now let her down.  To her why would ah be any different?"

            "But you are."  She tossed down her own queen.

            "Ah saved you from you' death, course you'd say that."  He placed an ace down.  "Change it to diamonds, an' last card."

It was her turn to smirk.  Again she placed down a seven of diamonds, and on top of that an eight of diamonds.  "Game set an' match, wanna deal again?"

He shrugged and smiled.  "Sure."

She gathered up the cards and began to shuffle.  "So you have to prove your worth to her by savin' her life first, is that how ya see it?"

He watched her wrist flick as she dealt seven each.  "Ah don' know, probably not, but…  Ah wan' her to like me, that's all.  But she won' even look at me sometimes, so what do ah do?"

They bother gathered their cards and Rogue set the remaining deck for the new game.  "Why don' you show her the grave?"

He considered this for a second as he placed down a nine on top of the over turned top card of the deck, another nine.  "Don' know if she'd 'ppreciate dat.  Says her, our, mere was never worth lookin' for."

            "Still, worth a shot, non?"

            "Suppose."

For a few concentrated minutes they hushed themselves, as they tossed their cards and rushed through the game expertly.  Rogue won again.

            "What time is it?"

            "Nearly two."

Rogue nodded.  "Sage's been awfully quiet…"

            "Yeah.  Maybe she finally be seein' sense, eh?"

            "Maybe.  Ah still hate havin' her here.  If they come back for her—"

            "They won'.  She'll be an outcast now, fo' bein' caught by de enemy, if you like."

She sighed deeply, laying herself down on the bed, resting her head in her hands.  The breeze that constantly passed through the tiny cracks and holes of the mansion kept her more awake than anything.  Still, she savoured its freshness on her pale cheeks.

            "That be winter comin' den."

She nodded and sat back up again as Remy moved off the bed and stood at the door, attentive now.

            "What?"

            "Someone's out der."

            "In the corridor?"

He never answered.  Instead he slowly opened the door then with a small 'hello' shut it again, abandoning Rogue.

She frowned, then shrugged and then went to sleep in his bed.

            "Hey der Storm."

She started a little as Gambit came up from behind her, emerging from his room silently.  Quietly, to herself, she noted the tone in his intriguing red eyes, one of hope and wariness.

            "Hey."

            "What ya doin' up so late?"

There was shyness in his voice, one that made her smile inwardly.  This was it, they were finally alone, and as timid as he appeared he seemed his most genuine self yet.  

            "Couldn't sleep.  Phoenix has cold feet."

He laughed quietly.  "Get her to wear socks den."

She nodded thoughtfully.  "That's…an idea.  What you doing up?"

            "Playin' Switch."

            "Oh…"

He laughed again and began to move to the top of the stairs.  "Hey, em, do you feel like a walk?  Ah wanna show you somethin'."

She raised one snowy eyebrow and tugged her nightgown tighter around her naked body underneath.  She had heard that line more than a few times in her work before, it made her edgy sometimes.  "Show me something where?"

            "Outside, in de gardens."

She looked unsure and he dropped his shoulders.  "You can change you know, aint no time to be goin' out in your nities anyway."

She bit her lower lip then smiled despite herself.  "Okay then, give me five minutes and I'll see you on the porch."

He nodded and almost sighed in great relief, but waited until she has gone back into the bedroom to do so.

            If anything the ancient grounds of Xavier's mansion were more breathtakingly stunning under the light of the midnight moon.  To their left the pool shimmered and rippled, a peaceful sea of navy blue with a white streak of reflection.  The trees swayed and cast long enigmatic shadows over their moving bodies and the grass under foot crunched and sagged slightly.  The breeze was fresher on the face outside and the nightlife provided them with a sweet, natural music.  Against all her wary nerves Storm found it hard not to relax and appreciate what she was surrounded by, as well as the company she kept in walking in.

            "So, what's so special that you're dragging me out of bed at two in the morning?"

She smiled, a daring flash passing in his menacing red eyes.  "You were de one up chere, ah just thought now we alone, we can talk…brother to sista if you like…"

Her breath paused in her throat; just hearing it was a strange and foreign idea to her, one she still felt uncomfortable with.

            "Are you sure about that, really?"

He nodded, almost immediately after she said it, and she duly noted his certainty.  "Why?"

            "So full o' questions.  C'mon, over 'ere."

He gestured for her to follow as he banked left and headed for an over growth of bushes.  In the dark it was almost impossible to make out anything beyond the outlines of grey smudged shadows and small patches of moonlit land.  The bushes were hardly moonlit and hardly cast in clear outlines.

            With a flick of his wrist he came to hold in his hand a single playing card, it was too dark to see which one.  With another flick of his wrist the card was set alight, glowing vividly with a burst of crimsons and oranges and yellow licks of flame.  Storm backed away from it on reflex but he just gestured again as he parted some bushes with his other hand.

            "If it wasn't for dis, ah wouldn't be certain." 

Curious now Storm leant forward on his bidding and peering into the red light cast bushes with him.  Beyond it was a large slab of grey chipped stone.

            "That's it, that's what you wanted to show me, a rock?  A rock tells you all the secrets to your family?  Does the rock have a name by any chance?"

He smiled and told her to look again.  She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

            "I'm not amused, in fact I'm cold."

            "Come on Stormy, just look."

            "What did you call me?"

            "Stormy.  Now look."

The eyebrow dropped to a frown as she leant forward again and peered in through the bushes, again.  His fingers began to pass over the smooth face of the grey canvas, underlining some black markings, too dully lit for she herself to see.

            "Here, see, it says; "In memory of N'Dare Munroe, mother to Remy LeBeau an' Ororo Munroe."  Ororo's your name right, your real name ah mean?"

She straightened up, again, sharply, the frown a scared one.  "Why?"

            "Dat's what you' mum called you, Ororo.  She tol' me it meant 'beauty'.  She tol' me on her deathbed that ah was to find you, bring you back home.  An' ah did."

The card extinguished itself and his face was thrown into the eerie shadows of the night.  Hers went with it, but her blue eyes remained clear.  They began to shed tears.

            "Why did she tell you to find me?"

            "'Cause she loved ya."

            "No she didn't!  If she had then she wouldn't have left me, why would she leave me if she loved me?"

He quite simply shrugged.  "A lot of it had to do wit' you' dad, she never tol' me de details, just, go find you, was all she really said.  She did love you though."

Angrily, confused, she turned again and began to stalk through the dark back to the warmth of the mansion.  His shoulders dropped as he followed suit. 

            "Wait, please.  It wasn't jus' her who wanted to find you, ah wanted to find you maself an' not jus' 'cause she said ah had to.  Please, don' run again."

            "I'm not running, I'm, just…walking very fast."

He allowed himself a small smile and at that she stopped and turned slowly.

            "Why's your name LeBeau then, and not Munroe?"

"Different dad.  She loved ma dad, married 'im an' all, but he's gone now, wit' her.  Went when as was no more'n a pup.  You all ah got left chere, an' ah intent to keep it."

She tilted her head to the side a little, her eyes shimmering, still with salty tears lingering in them.  "You look nothing like me you know.  You sure we're not very, very distant cousins, married in or something."

His smile was wider this time.  "With that tongue, you gotta be ma sister."

            "Is that were I get it from then?  Didn't think I got it from Phoenix's side anyway, they were all too shy about their insults."

He stepped closer and as she began to walk so did he.

            "So, here is a good place to start bein' a family again?"

            "Here is good, we can go from here."

He nodded slowly, smiling slowly.  "Good."


End file.
